cyber_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Glacier Games: Road to Victory
Glacier Games: Road to Victory is an Android, iOS, Switch, 3DS, Xbox One, PS4 and Samsung game based on the characters from previous Glacier Games. Characters Those characters represents as an athlete of each sport. THE PLAYER The player is the only playable character of the game. The player can change their appearance, such as skin color, hair, and clothes (the clothing options can vary from shirts, pants, skirts (for females only), jackets (optional), leggings (for females only, optional only if skirt worn) and shoes). The player can choose which team he or she takes allegiance to (except for Darkice and Team Yokawa). The player can switch teams only if he is not currently competing in a competition in Story Mode. The player can also choose their outfits during their performance each time they perform if and only if the player has figure skating as their (or one of their) sport(s). NPCS TEAM GLACIER *'Glacier Cyber (Snowboarding)' *Max-Winters (Bobsled) *Glacier-Glacia (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing and Biathlon) *Princess Icy (Figure Skating) *Garret-Frost (Cross-Country Skiing) *Carey-Wayne (Ice Hockey) *Sean-Arctikson (Biathlon) *Shannon-Sleetz (Speed Skating) *Sarah-Skye (Ski Jumping) *Chill (Curling) *Glacier-Glynn (Snowboarding) *Wilda-Winters (Bobsled) *Glacier-Gladen (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing and Biathlon) *Prince Icicle (Figure Skating) *Vanilla Glacier (Figure Skating) *Patrick Toews (Ice Hockey) TEAM SNOWFLAKE *'Rowan-Snow (Snowboarding)' *Powder-Snow (Bobsled) *Snowflake-Sally (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing and Biathlon) *Princess Glitzy (Figure Skating) *Slush (Ice Hockey) TEAM FLURRYWIND *Nate Desperaux (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing, Cross-Country Skiing, and Biathlon)' *Shelly-Flurrywing (Snowboarding) *TBA Female (Figure Skating) *TBA Male (Figure Skating) TEAM BLUEFROST *'Spencer Bluefrost (Snowboarding)' *Natalya Bluefrost (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing and Biathlon) *Oleg Bluefrost (Bobsled) *Izabella Bluefrost (Figure Skating) *Andrew Bluefrost (Cross-Country Skiing) *James Bluefrost (Ice Hockey) *Vladimir Ovechkin (Ice Hockey) TEAM ALPINE '*Maple-Red (Snowboarding)' *Dylan-Maple (Bobsled) *Olivia-Maple (Freestyle Skiing and Cross-Country Skiing) *Jacqueline-Maple (Figure Skating) *Brandon-Alpine (Alpine Skiing) *Tom-Maple (Ice Hockey) TEAM LUMEVALI '*Haalvi-Vosu (Figure Skating)' *Kermo Kalda (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing, Cross-Country Skiing, Ski Jumping and Biathlon) TEAM SNOWBLITZ '*Takeshi-Snowblitz (Snowboarding)' *Katsumi-Snowblitz (Bobsled) *Junko-Snowblitz (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing and Biathlon) *Miyuki-Snowblitz (Figure Skating) TEAM ICEWIND '*Justin-Icewind (Snowboarding)' *Nikki-Icewind (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing and Biathlon) *Kim-Yeion (Figure Skating) TEAM SNOWFALL '*Li-Snowfall (Snowboarding)' *Lu-Snowfall (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing and Biathlon) *Lien-Snowfall (Bobsled) *Liang-Snowfall (Figure Skating) TEAM SNOWSMITH '*Cody-Snowsmith (Ski Jumping)' *Angelica-Snowsmith (Figure Skating) *Mildred-Snowsmith (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing and Biathlon) *Lance-Snowsmith (Snowboarding) *Jim-Snowsmith (Bobsled) TEAM DARKWICE '*Brad Darkice (Snowboarding)' *Courtney Darkice (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing, Cross-Country Skiing, Ski Jumping and Biathlon) *Malcolm Darkice (Bobsled) *Sasha Darkice (Figure Skating) TEAM YOKAWAN '*Yokawan Male Snowboarder Captain''' *Yokawan Female Alpine Skier *Yokawan Male Bobsledder *Yokawan Female Figure Skater *Yokawan Male Figure Skater *Yokawan Cross County Skier *Yokawan Speed Skater *Yokawan Female Ice Hockey Player and her clones AVALANCHE FORCE *The Avalanche *Mack Courtenly (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing) Sports *Snowboarding *Alpine Skiing *Freestyle Skiing *Figure Skating (Singles, Pair) *Bobsled *Ice Hockey *Biathlon *Speed Skating *Ski Jumping *Curling Trivia *Most of the fictional team (except Darkice, Team Yokawa and the Avalanche force) are represents as supporting team for each country: ** Glacier - USA ** Snowflake - United Kingdom ** Flurrywind - France ** Snowsmith - Germany ** Alpine - Canada ** Snowblitz - Japan ** Snowfall - China ** Icewind - South Korea ** Bluefrost - Russia ** Lumevali - Estonia *This is the first Glacier Games video game not to feature Team Blacksnow to cooperate with the current arc of the series. Category:Video Games